


Jedi Tendancies

by Herald_of_Dreams



Series: Star Wars Tales [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herald_of_Dreams/pseuds/Herald_of_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2005. Part Two of 'Tendancies' quad. Humorous ROTJ timeline from Luke's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jedi Tendancies

**Day 1** :Han made General. Hope he won’t destroy the Rebellion. Plan seems impossible. Lando and Wedge dead already.  
  
  
**Day 2** : Felt Vader. Uh-oh. Not good. Don’t want to deal with him right now. We got through. Phew, I must have made a  
mistake.  
  
  
**Hour 1** : Helped Leia chase scouttroopers. Had more fun than I should have. Went back to base, Leia is missing. Han is mad at me. Hey Smuggler, It’s not my fault!  
  
  
**Hour 2** : Wandered around and found two speeders and Leia’s helmet. Starting to worry.  
  
  
**Hour 3** : Note to self, never let Chewie follow his nose. Am caught in net now, and am very irritated with Solo.  
  
  
**Hour 4** : How odd. Threepio is some sort of god to these furry creatures. Now Han and I are on sticks. Am uncomfortable hanging here.  
  
  
**Hour 5** :Leia! Uh-oh. Am dinner for Ewoks. Not happy with this, levitated Threepio to get us loose. Worked. Glad to have Jedi powers. Want lightsaber back. Like my shiny green lightsword.  
  
  
**Hour 6** : Leia not happy about family news. I wasn’t either. Destiny doesn’t like the Skywalkers.  
  
  
**Hour 7** : Talked to father. Wasn’t able to turn him back. Not so confident about defeating the Emperor.  
  
  
**Hour 8** : Emperor really old. Attacked him after seeing display of weaponry. Vader found out about Leia. Attacked him in rage. Dark voice in head really happy.  
  
  
**Hour 9** : Chopped Vader’s mechanical hand off. Was surprised that it was fake. Looks like mine. Told Emperor he’d never turn me, seemed impressed.  
  
  
**Hour 10** : Maybe not impressed. Lightning hurts. Called to Vader, was surprised that he responded. Saw his face, he looks old for being only 45. He died. Cried a bit, then escaped.  
  
  
**Hour 11** : Saw Leia after setting Vader’s corpse on fire. Hugged her and grinned at Han. Saw Ben, Yoda and Father, smiled at them. Enjoyed being made over for killing the Emperor. Will enjoy life now, and maybe get a little drunk at the same time.  
  
  
  



End file.
